Rev 22:20
by Remy's Writer
Summary: Hatter misses his surprise birthday party and Alice makes him pay for it. Songfic.


**Of the fifty million other things I _need_ to bee doing right now, I wrote this instead. If you've not listened to Rev 22:20 by Puscifer... well, you need to. It's an addicting song. I could listen to it over and over. I wanted to finally write something around it. This isn't my best, but it is something. Let me know what you think otherwise. And I apologize for any typos of any kind. It's 11:30 and I'm drowsy from pain meds. :P**

**Your Obedient Servant.**

* * *

Lyrics by Puscifer and, as always, nothing is mine. Though, I wish...

* * *

_-Don't be aroused by my confession  
__Unless you don't give a good Goddamn about redemption-_

It was his fault. He brought it all upon himself, really. No one else to blame. He came home late to the ruins of the surprise party she had attempted for him. Hours had passed without the guest of honor, and so everyone else had left. Everyone but _her._

There she stood, when he walked through the door. Her silhouette in the hallway entry, leaning against the doorframe with a steaming cup of tea cradled in her palms. He noticed all but the kitchen's dimmer lights were off, balloons that had leaked their helium now floating a few inches above the floor. The tea was something she picked up being around him, the balloons, however, were not. Realization hit him like a brick wall.

"Oh, Alice," he said in a hushed tone at her, shoulders dropping and smile fading.

_-I know Christ is comin', so am I-_

"You were supposed to get off at six. Five hours ago." She just stared into her cup.

He threw his hands up in surrender, one clutching a small bunch of blossoming, apologetic botany.

"I tried to make it home, really." He paused, taking a tentative step forward. "Three people called out tonight. _Three_, Alice."

She looked at him them, her eyes lightly lined in a smoky black. "It's your birthday, Hatter."

He dropped his hands, then. "I only have four employees. I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. _Someone_ had to close the shop." A sigh slipped from him as he set the flowers on the counter. His hand reached up and smoothly knocked his hat off into a waiting grip. He spread his arms. "To be fair, I didn't know you made plans?" he tried.

She rolled her eyes and finally took a drink of her amber liquid. "That's why it's a _surprise_ party; you're not supposed to know about it."

The closer he got, the better he could see her. She had dressed for the occasion in a very flattering black dress he had never seen. Low cut and sleeveless, it embraced all the right places of her body.

_-And you would too if this sexy devil caught your eye-_

She set her tea down and closed the distance left between them to a mere twelve inches. He could see the disappointment in her eyes, but they were already edged in forgiveness. Blindly, he reached to pick the flowers back up and present them properly. She could see his apology was sincere, looked down at the small bouquet now in front of her, and felt herself smile despite. He could always do that to her. It was nearly impossible to hold a grudge against "David" Hatter; he was too good a salesman.

"Well," she said after taking the flowers. "I guess you don't get your present anymore." She turned away then, going to the sink and filling a glass with water.

He followed her, placing his hat back on his crown and encircling her waist with one arm from behind, pleased with his victory. He buried his face in the crook of her neck amidst all that hair and breathed deeply.

_-She'll suck you dry  
__But still you'll cry, to be back in her bosom  
__To do it again-_

Her shampoo was one of his favorite scents: rosewood with just a hint of chamomile. It reminded him of a tea he sold in his shop just up the street. After a couple of deep, cleansing breaths, he laid a kiss on the sensitive skin there. Goosebumps exploded down her arms and across her exposed chest as she tried to hide a shiver from the unexpected touch.

"The only present I want is you, Alice," he whispered against the back of her ear. He kissed her there, too, starting a trail of chaste gestures all the way down her jaw to the corner of her mouth. That was all it took for her to twist in his arms, the flowers still in their cellophane, forgotten next to the glass of water.

She gave him a birthday kiss he would not soon forget. It was quick, but sensual and soft. She nibbled at his bottom lip while a hand wandered to his silk shirt, gently pulling it from the waistband of his slacks. Her fingers danced across that first bit of flesh as she ran her tongue along the inside edge of his lip. He moaned quietly when she pulled away to rest her mouth at his ear.

"You'll have to _earn_ your gift, now," she breathed just before running the tip of her tongue all the way up the shell of his ear, causing a shiver to jolt down his spine.

_-She'll make you weak  
__And mourn and cry, to be back in her bosom  
__To do it again-_

She let her hand drag across his chest as she sauntered off toward the darkened hall leading to the guest bathroom and the more private rooms hiding in the shadows. He did not need telling twice.

_-(Pray) Til I go blind  
__(Pray) Cause nobody ever survives-_

Long about the piece of wall between the guest bathroom and he living-room-slash-kitchen area of their modest, two-bedroom apartment, then stopped himself. He stilled her with a light grip on her upper arm and she turned to face him.

"What—" was all she managed to get out before he pressed her to the drywall and his lips on hers. He grabbed her hips hard and pinned her, trailing his mouth across her jaw and slipping slowly down her neck.

"My birthday, my way," he murmured against skin tasting of cherry blossoms and baby oil.

He got as far as her collarbone, sucking gently and reveling in the small noises spilling out of her open mouth, before she wriggled from his grip to slide—however reluctantly—out from under the line of his body. When he came at her again, Cheshire smile on his face, she stopped him with a firm hand planted at the center of his chest, her own mouth twisting upwards.

She shook her head. "Oh no. You missed your birthday. My present, my rules."

"I'm about the regret not closing the shop early, aren't I?" he asked, a worried note to his smooth voice.

"Oh yes." Her expression had turned frightening in the best way.

_-Prayin' to stay in your arms just until I can die a little longer  
__Saviors and saints, devils and heathens alike  
__She'll eat you alive-_

"Bloody oysters," he muttered as he followed her down the proverbial rabbit hole to their forebodingly dark bedroom. A room that was soon to become his own private hell, no doubt.

He crossed the threshold, found Hell to be a very welcoming sight, and thought he just might be able to make himself a cozy home in this blazing inferno. _His_ Alice sat coyly at the foot of their bed, that dress of hers riding just so he could glimpse the deep blue of the garter holding her sheer thigh-highs to that milky soft skin.

_-Jesus is risen, it's no surprise  
__Even he would martyr his mama to ride to hell between those thighs-_

She smirked sinisterly, so unlike his timid Alice. This was the Alice of Legend, all right. Only this legend was far different than the one Wonderland knew so well.

"Work for it," she told him as she hiked her skirt a bit further and beckoning him with her slender finger.

He smiled, thinking he could probably turn this around on her. He went to his knees in front of her, slowly brushing his fingertips up her legs—starting at her shoeless feet—letting her skin beneath the nylon prickle and her pores swell to attention at his touch. When he reached the top of the elastic band, he played with the bare flesh of her thigh, just under her hemline. Then, in a painfully slow manner he could see thinly veiled on her face, he worked his way around her legs to unhook the garter, repeating the process with her other leg and teasingly rolling the garments down. He placed feather-light kisses over every inch of bared skin.

_-The pressure is building at the base of my spine  
__If I gotta sin to see her again, then I'm gonna lie and lie and lie-_

Slowly, he crawled up her body, pushing her back on the absurd amount of pillows piled at the head of the bed. He let his hands gradually drag her hem up with him to expose both her garter belt and the lack of panties she displayed a bit sheepishly, trying in vain to close her legs slightly. He grinned before slanting his mouth over hers hotly; searching her mouth for any hidden places, he may have missed in the past.

She did not let him forget who was in control tonight. Driving her hips upward, she instantly felt how frustrating this all was to him. However, she could not help the moan that slipped as he fought back and ground that frustration into her unprotected and growing heat. She decided, then, to make him feel even worse for missing his party.

Without breaking their kiss, she hooked her leg around his and flipped them. She pulled away only to latch her mouth on his bobbing Adam's apple, sucking and licking enough to leave him gasping, before moving on to his collarbone.

_-She'll make you cry  
__I'll sell my soul, to be back in your bosom-_

All he could focus on was her hips pressing ever so gently on his hardness and her tongue laving at the hollow of his neck. He arched his neck into her and allowed himself to groan when her teeth grazed over his skin.

_-Gladly, now please suck me dry  
__And still you'll cry, to be back in her bosom  
__To do it again-_

Her nimble fingers made short work of the buttons on that bright silk, licking and nibbling each piece of uncovered skin until stripping him of it completely. She was scraping her teeth across a nipple, his moans and writhing a symphony to her ears, and she felt his pants button give way under her hand. Dipping fingertips below the waistband, she found silk boxers.

"Always silk," she said into his stomach as she snapped the elastic on his sensitive, nerve-swollen flesh.

He growled, then, unable to take anymore of her toying. The coil inside of his chest was wound as tight as could be. Employing the use of his right hand, he flipped them once more. Immediately, he devoured her mouth, teeth clashing against one another in his delirious attempt to eat her alive. In seconds, he found the zipper at her back and had it down, peeling the straps from her shoulders to encase them between his warm lips.

_-(Pray) Til I go blind  
__(Pray) Cause nobody ever survives  
__Prayin' to stay in her arms just until I can die a little longer  
__Saviors and saints, devils and heathens alike  
__She'll eat you alive-_

Her gasps were all he needed for encouragement. With her dress now bunched at her waist, he saw the blue bra to match the belt. Not all the trouble she had gone through for him on his birthday would go unnoticed. He paid special attention to her belly just above the line of her gathered dress and felt her feel climbing his legs, her toes curling around the band of his pants, then boxers, and push them firmly down below his knees. Her back curved upward, her fingers grabbing the hair at his neck, his tongue dipping into her bellybutton.

She pulled him up by that same piece of hair, pausing only briefly to note how miraculously his hat sill stayed on his head, making sure his body rubbed skin on skin, the whole way. He lost his breath as his manhood brushed slightly against the soft curls between her legs, then across the wrinkled material at her waist.

"Alice," he ground out from between clenched teeth.

"Yes. Just yes." She nodded fervently. Her hand was there and guiding him to her entrance faster than he could nestle comfortably between her heavenly legs,

Finally, he could breathe again. Sliding into her was like finding the perfect tea, every time. The sight of relief tumbling from her swollen lips let him know just how tight she had managed to wind herself. As he began to pull out, she turned her head to bury it in the pillows, exposing her long neck for him to hotly run his mouth along its silky expanse.

His hands kept steady pressure on her hips as he continued to find a slow and steady pace, pushing into her hard, and making sure their bodies touched wherever possible. A sweat sheen quickly coated them as they strained, almost painfully, to keep that tantalizing rhythm.

_-My pulse has been rising  
__My temples are pounding-_

Soon they were feverishly gasping and growling into each other's mouths, against their skin. Her legs crept higher on his hips, keeping him tight to her body. His arms braced on either side of her head; hers curled under his shoulders, fistfuls of muscle in her strong grip.

_-The pressure is so overwhelming and building  
__So steady they're fretting I'm ready to blow  
__What is she, what is she, what is she WAITING FOR!-_

Light exploded through the room for both of them, chasing the shadows away, if only for the moment. Her nails dug into his back and she hand a near perfect dental imprint on her shoulder. Violent breaths still wracked their lungs as they struggled to finish undressing and crawl into their bed of decorative pillows.

"My Alice, my oyster," he mumbled into her hair, holding her to his chest.

She smiled against the two-day stubble on his jaw. "Just wait until next year."

_-(Pray) Til I go blind  
__(Pray) Cause nobody ever survives  
__Prayin' to stay in her arms just until I can die a little longer  
__Saviors and saints, devils and heathens alike  
__She'll eat you alive-_


End file.
